Freaky Thursday
by PandorasCasket
Summary: What drama will ensue when Yue gets fed up with her former lover Sokka and Katara's constant squabbling? What happens when Aang finally confesses his love for Katara? Please read and review! Chapter Two, now up!
1. Bickerings

Disclaimer: EventhoughIreallyreallywanttolasttimeIcheckedIreallyreallydidn'townavatarsotherelawyers

I enlisted the help of my **wonderful** friend, "Banena" to write this portion.

Freaky Thursday

"SOKKA!!", Katara yelled, seething with rage as she tugged her diary from her brother's grasps, "HOW DARE YOU READ MY PRIVATE THOUGHTS?? Um... how much of it did you read??"

Sokka stared, snickering, down at his ink stained fingertips and smirked. "Not telling!" He sneered singsongily.

"SOOOKKKAAA!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DIARY!!" Katara, noticing the ink stains on Sokka's hands had opened her diary only to find a poorly drawn picture of Haru (with his newly grown mustache) with little hearts surrounding him. "WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU YOU'LL WISH YOU YOU COULD GROW HAIR AND HAVE A HORRID MUSTACHE THAT'S NOT HALF AS SHAMPOOED AS HARU'S!!" She screamed.

"Eeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnooooooouuuuuuuuggggggghhhhh!" an lilting tone serenely echoed around the small clearing that played host to the Gaang's camp. High up in her crystal palace, the moon (known as Yue) had been enjoying a nice, romantic outing with her boyfriend the sun (known as Humphrey) and was annoyed at the constant disruption of her ex and his sister.

"Yue!" Sokka swept his arms out wide, expectantly. To his surprise, Sokka received a slap in the face that sent his head ringing violently.

Katara merely stared in shock and giggled at her brothers apparent comic relief. Suddenly, everything was quiet, and if brother and sister hadn't been glaring at each other and had been paying attention, they would have heard the slight chortle resounding around the heavens. " Have a nice evening... evening...evening...evening."

"Hm, You didn't tell me that you and the moon ended your passionate relationship" Katara snickered sarcasticly. "I told you long distance relationships don't work out." "YOU ARE SO DEAD!! KATARA GET BACK HERE!!"

The next morning was bright and sunny. Katara woke with a smile on her face. She retrieved her comb and started to brush out her long, chocolate brown hair, only to find that it was no longer there. "SOKKA!! WHAT...DID YOU DO... TO MY FRIGGIN HAIR!!" "UGGGHHHHHH!" Aang, who happened to be walking by, stuck his head into Sokka's tent. "Sokka!! Who wants to help me/ oh... Katara. What are you doing in Sokka's tent? Woah, I didn't know that you drooled!" "Um... what? Sokka started to say, but Aang had already skipped away.

"What?" Katara gasped, in shock. "I don't drool." She pulled back her tent flap to stare at Aang as he left. It was then that Katara noticed the grime that covered her hands. "Ugh!" She stared at her hands, wondering how they could've gotten so dirty. She had washed them only last night. "Come on Sokka, get your butt out of bed and help me make breakfast." Katara pulled back Sokka's tent flap. She gasped in horror. There, sprawled out across Sokka's sleeping bag, was, it couldn't be possible, her. Katara was suddenly face to face with herself.

"Sokka, what in Waterbending's name have you done?" Katara(in the body of Sokka) weakly forced herself to remain calm as she looked first at her brother(in her body) and then at herself. She started at her fingertips and worked her way down.

"Jeesh Katara, lemme have some privacy!" Sokka(in Katara form) muttered, uncomfortable with her scrutiny of his body. It was then he realized that his hair was long, his dress was long, and his fingernails were long."Katara", he yelled through gritted teeth, "You...Are...So...DEAD!"

It was the next day, and Sokka (in Katara's body) was greatly enjoying himself, attempting to flick water at Katara (in Sokka's body) but failing miserably. Katara, on the other hand, was cursing to herself at how hard it was to do laundry without waterbending. "Who knew that it took soooooo long for things to dry." She said through gritted teeth.

Meanwhile, in the forests surrounding the Gaang's encampment, Aang was at an impasse, trying to figure out the perfect way to tell Katara his true, obvious, and undeniable feelings for her. He decided to take a simple approach. He would just tell her. Aang confidently strode to camp with his famous grin spread across his face...


	2. Mud

**Disclaimer: I think this is kind of stupid to do each time, but here it is: I don't own Avatar, nor will I tommorow or the next day.**

**Thanks again Banena!**

**If you have enjoyed this story we encourage you to review and read our buddy, vampireincognito's story titled, The Man on the Moon.**

**And now, without further ado**

**Chapter two. Waddoyaknow I'm a poet.**

As Aang walked slowly to the Gaang's campsite, he pondered whether telling Katara his true feelings for her was a good idea

As Aang walked slowly to the Gaang's campsite, he pondered whether telling Katara his true feelings for her was a good idea. This moment would decide whether or not their friendship would turn into something even more, something…….something…….magical.

_Should I really tell Katara? She seems to have been avoiding me these past few days_Aang thought to himself.

So absorbed was he in his own thoughts, Aang failed to notice the tall, brown, leafy, object directly in front of his nose. Thus, as a consequence for his oblivion, he ran right smack into the tree with a resounding "Umph".

Meanwhile, back at camp, Katara (in Sokka's body) and Sokka (in Katara's body) were finally getting used to their newfound "powers", as well as their terms of imprisonment. For instance, whenever they attempted to tell someone about their switcharoo, they temporarily lost their voice.

Sokka (in Katara's body) had finally learned how to successfully flick water at the mirror image of himself, (although it was really his sister) using waterbending. Katara wasn't having as much luck. She just couldn't get the hang of using a boomerang. Recently though, she had managed to get within 50 feet of her target, instead of throwing it in the opposite direction.

Suddenly, a loud, echoing thump could be heard across the land. Katara (in Sokka's body) and Sokka (in Katara's body) looked up and gasped in shock. Stumbling out of the woods was Aang. His hair was askew, his shirt was all rumpled, and his clothing caked with dirt.

"Whoa Aang, who's the lucky lady?" Sokka (in Katara's body) asked with a smirk on his face.

"Ummmm… I have no idea what you're talking about" Aang replied, running his fingers through his…… wait, he has no hair. _Hmmmm, maybe hair will get Katara to notice me. Kataaaaaaarrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaa, pay attention to me! I've gotta get her to notice me. Hey, I've got an idea. Wait, did Katara just make a sarcastic remark, and when did Sokka get so girly? It's almost like they've switched bodies. Oh well. Oh right, back to explaining my plan to the audience reading my thoughts. I shall pretend like I've been frisking around with a secret lady to make Katara jealous. Good idea, yeah……..yeah._

Throughout Aang's random thoughts, Katara (in Sokka's body) had one hand on her hips the other was wiggling a finger in Sokka's (in her body) face, berating him his immature comments while in her guise. When Sokka (in Katara's body) turned to glare at her….or him, Katara (in Sokka's body) attempted to flick her hair back in retaliation, or rather, her lack of hair.

_Well, if this is the way it's gonna be_ Sokka (in Katara's body) growled in his thoughts, "Hey Aang, do you wanna go roll around in the mud with me?

Aang looked up, detaching himself from his thoughts.

"Um, sure Katara" he answered in shock, not registering the fact that this suggestion was most unlike her. "I just have to go down to the village to….um….get some supplies." _Yeah, this'll get Katara to notice me. She'll get so jealous. _Aang giggled in spite of himself.

"Oh, I'll go with you Aangie." Sokka (in Katara's body) sweetly said.

"Ummm, I'd rather you not. I umm, I'm meeting with……I..I mean, I have some pretty boring errands to run.

_Awwww, Aang's trying to make me jealous_ Katara (in Sokka's body) thought to herself. She was more in tune with this kind of male behavior than Sokka was. _Omg Sokka, what the hell are you doing??_

Sokka (in Katara's body), who wouldn't, couldn't give up this opportunity to embarrass Katara, had decided to take immediate action. At this very moment, he was seductively rubbing his womanly arm up and down Aang's sexy clavicles, and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

"Aangie poo," Sokka (in Katara's body) sweetly whispered, "don't you wanna get down and dirty with me? Who could be bored with you around?"

"Ummm……uh….ih……ouh?" Aang struggled to breathe as he muttered a string of incoherent sounds, "sh..sure Katara."

_Come on Aang, get a hold of yourself. Now's the perfect moment. Tell her how you reaaaallllyyy feel. _Aang struggled to regain his composure. Katara, I….I….lo-

At this precise moment however, a platypus had attempted to mate with a bear, high up in the treetops. As a result of their actions, a huge, bright pink egg was laid directly above Aang's head. From above, the platypus had seen a shiny, cream-colored, "nest" that looked perfect for her egg. She laid that egg.

BOING! And with that, Aang slumped to the ground, rendered unconscious.


End file.
